deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Company
Bad Company is a spec-ops team made up of soldiers from a penal battalion, tasked with ending the Russian takeover of the world. Known members are Sgt. Samuel Redford, Pvt. Preston Marlowe, Pvt. Terrance Sweetwater, and Pvt. George Haggard. The team is made up of insubordinates, hell raisers and troublemakers that don't fit into any other unit. Battle vs. Echo Team (by Leolab) Echo Team Bad Company Bad Company is walking down a corridor in SRPA 3, when they hear voices in one of the control rooms. Hearing the name “Malikov” and believing the speakers to be Russian, they enter the door and take up attacking positions. Echo Team hears the commotion, and breaks off planning and takes cover. Preston, identifying the Team’s sniper, fires his XM8 rifle at Warner. It’s only a flesh wound, and Warner, with Preston now in his sights, squeezes the trigger, sending a three-ion burst into Preston’s head. . He sends out a drone, which injures Haggard. Redford sees this, and places a round from his XM8’s grenade launcher at Warner’s position. . Capelli, angered, activates his HVAP Wraith’s shield and starts firing at Bad Company, who fire back. Unnoticed, Hawthorne and Hale close on Bad Company’s position. All of the rounds Bad Company shot at Capelli have been deflected off of his shield. Sweetwater tries to bring it down with his M60, but is quickly cut down. . Capelli continues to lay down suppressive fire, until his shield runs out. Haggard, noticing the gap, quickly fires his XM8 at Capelli, killing the Sentinel. . Hale then fires a Bullseye tag at Haggard’s leg and ducks behind cover. Haggard notices nothing, and Hale fires. The rounds curve around the wall, ripping Haggard’s leg to shreds. Hawthorne finished the wounded soldier off with his Rossmore, unloading both barrels into the unlucky private’s face. . Hale lays down a pattern of suppressive fire, having a small gun duel with Redford. The sergeant hears footsteps behind him, and turns, spotting Hawthorne. He fires, hitting Hawthorne in the neck. Hale and Redford stalk each other, eventually coming face to face. Hale pulls the trigger first, and shots rip into Redford’s throat, finishing off the remaining Bad Company member. He then looks around, and, mourning the loss of his allies, reports the incident to his superiors. Expert's Opinion Pleas consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Echo Team won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Task Force 141 (by Samurai234) Task Force 141: Bad Company: In a Russian base, Four Task Force 141 members, John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson are appraoching it, having been given orders by General Shepherd to take over it. Unaware to them, Four Bad Company members, Samuel Redford, Preston Marlowe, Gordon Haggard, and Terrence Sweetwater are approaching the place from the other side, also on a misson to take it over. Ghost and Roach enter a room and look around for any intruders. Up ahead, Gordon and Terrence spot them. Gordon pulls out a UMP-45, and shoots Ghost across his stomach, killing him. Roach spots them, though, and he shoots Gordon with his MP5k. Terrence fires back, and kills Roach with his Saiga 20K . Terrence exits the room, but suddenly, something hits him in the head, and he falls to the ground, dead. The thing that hit was John Price, with an intervention sniper rifle. He spots Preston, and tries to shoot him, but misses. Preston loads his M24, and shoots price between his eyes, killing him. Preston walks away from the site, unaware he is being watched by Soap. Soap pops out of his hiding place, and shoots Preston with his Beneli M4. Soap picks up his M4A1 and looks for Samuel. He spots Samuel, and fires at him, grazing Samuel's stomach. Samuel fires back with his AN-94 Abakan, hitting Soap in his hip. Soap retreats and pulls out USP .45. Redford sees him and decides to pulls out his MP-443 Grach. The two fire at each, until Samuel gets an idea. He retreats into a nearby building, with Soap trying to cacth up. Soap looks around for Redford, but he is cautch off guard shot 5 times in his head and back. Redford, sighs to himself, and says "Well, looks like I gotta get new Soliders." Meanwhile, Back at TF141'S headquaters, Shepherd is angerily looking at the screen and yells "Damnit! That team will pay! Oh, well. I've still got my shadow company....." Expert's Opinion This was a very close fight. Both were very skilled warriors, but the determining factor was Bad Company's better team work and better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rapid Response Tactical Squad (by Samurai96) Bad Company: RRTS: In the secret base on Earth where the RRTS team fought the demons the US Military sends Bad Company Redford, Preston, Haggard, and Sweetwater to secure the place and find out what happened to the team. Meanwhile the survivors of the RRTS team Sarge, Reaper, The Kid, and Destroyer are in the base looking for the demons. In the teleporter romm Bad Company is searching the area the RRTS team is on thewalkway above when they accidentally make a creaking noise and Haggard turns around with his UMP45 and opens fire and the RRTS team heads for cover. "Haggard what the h*ll do you hink your doing" Redford asks "well I heard a noise so I fired" "Did I give you permission to fire next time don't fire until I tell you to got it" "Well yea". "What do you think those guys are doing here" The Kid asks "Probably here to kill us since we know to much well we'er going to kill them first" Sarge replies. In a hallway the Bad Company is walking through it until Destoyer pops out with his Handheld Minigun and opens up killing Haggard Sweetwater then opens up on Destroyer with his M60 and kills Destroyer . The rest of the RRTS team come out and open fire on Bad Company who returns fire and the two squads exchange fire until The Kid kills Sweetwater with his Heckler and Koch MP5K (Modified) only to be killed when Preston fires a grenade laucher killing the Kid, and Sarge . Reaper retreats deeper into the base with Redford and Preston close behind. In what seems like the science room Reaper pops out from behind a wall that turns out to be the nano wall and kills Redford Preston fires at Reaper but Reaper deactivates the nano wall and a bullet riccochets hitting Preston's left arm and so Preston takes out a MP-443 Grach meanwhile Repaer decides to take out his Heckler and Koch USP. The two meet up in near the elevator where Reaper tries to escape only to be shot at by Preston and both take cover and exchange fire. Soon Reaper runs out of bullets and Preston with just one bullet left qucikly charges to the corner where he can get a view of Reaper and once he does he shoots Reaper in the head . Feeling sadness with the lost of his teammates/friends he proceeds to the elevator and goes back up to the surface Winner: Bad Company Expert's Opinion Bad Company won because they had better teamwork and better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Security (by Sith Venator) No battle written WINNER: BAD COMPANY Expert's Opinion The Bad Company basically dominated in weaponry. That, along with their superior training, logistics, organization and precision won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors